1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology for supporting an operation by a user.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, multi-functioning and high functionality of electronic devices such as car navigation apparatuses have been advancing, and their operation methods become more complicated. Further, their operation screens are hierarchized by adoption of a touch panel or the like, and a plurality of operations are required to reach a desired operation screen. In such electronic devices, a user who is not skilled in operations cannot easily reach the desired operation screen.
Therefore, a technology for causing a mobile terminal owned by the user to display an operation manual of an electronic device, and to immediately display the desired operation screen by omitting the intermediate progress of the operation is proposed. Thus, the user does not have to carry the operation manual, and can immediately reach the desired operation screen without performing the plurality of operations.
However, when intermediate operation screens are omitted and the desired screen is immediately displayed, what kind of operation and hierarchy are passed through to reach the operation screen cannot be discriminated by the user. Therefore, when displaying the same screen again, the user needs to cause the mobile terminal to display the operation manual again and to transmit an instruction. In such a technology, even if the user repeatedly operates the device, the user cannot be skilled in the operations, which has been an issue.